Ice girl
by Milenaz
Summary: [Ex. One Shot]Toi et moi, on n’est pas heureux ensemble, on le sait. On est ensemble parce que t’as besoin d’une oreille attentive, et moi, euh… Enfin, on est ensemble, quoi. Même si on est pas totalement heureux, on est ensemble et ça nous fait du bien.
1. Il est difficile d'aimer un Potter

**Ice Girl **ou **Il est difficile d'aimer un Potter**

(inspiré par la chanson d'Emile Simon)

Toi et moi, on n'est pas heureux ensemble, et on le sait. Pourtant, ça fait quoi, dix mois qu'on est ensemble. T'aurais déjà eu le temps de me mettre en cloque si on avait voulu. Mais on veut pas, hein. Parce qu'au fond, on sait qu'on a aucun avenir. On est ensemble parce que t'as besoin d'une oreille attentive, et moi, euh… Enfin, on est ensemble, quoi. Même si on est pas totalement heureux, on est ensemble, et ça nous fait du bien. Et tant que t'as du respect pour moi et que j'en ai pour toi, on n'a pas de quoi se plaindre.

Je me demande quand même comment tu fais pour me supporter. Mes crises d'angoisse, de jalousie, de nerfs. Angoisse, on se demande bien pourquoi, jalousie, pareil, et les nerfs, ça c'est à cause de toutes les gourdasses qui te courent après et qui m'en font voir de toutes les couleurs. Parait que je te mérite pas. Mais bon, si on va par là, je pense pas que tu me mérites beaucoup plus. Et puis c'est quoi ces histoires de mériter quelqu'un ? Une relation ça se vit et ça se ressent à deux, je vois pas pourquoi ils s'en mêlent. Et je comprends pas non plus pourquoi leurs commentaires m'affectent tant. Je suis pourtant pas le genre de fille qu'on pourrait qualifier de sensible.

Mais tu sais, Harry, même si on s'aime pas vraiment, je suis contente d'être avec toi. J'irai pas jusqu'à dire que notre relation me permet de m'épanouir, sinon, on serait heureux, ensemble. En tous cas, moi, je le serai. Et immanquablement, toi aussi, vu que si je suis heureuse avec toi, je fais tout mon possible pour que tu sois heureux avec moi. Mais bon, même sans l'amour, on s'en sort pas si mal. Au moins, y'a le désir, ça c'est clair, et on peut pas le nier, vu que serait mentir, et que mentir c'est mal. C'est aussi une seconde nature chez moi, mais tu me connais, je suis mauvaise. C'est même toi que me le dis tout le temps. A force, je vais finir par le devenir. Heureusement que je suis pas influençable !

Par contre, je sais que je suis pas la personne qu'il te faut, et je me demande souvent pourquoi tu restes avec moi. On est ensemble par commodité, alors que tu me laisses tomber pour une fille avec qui tu serais vraiment heureux, ça me ferait pas mal. Toi, il te faudrait une fille qui sache t'écouter quand tu as besoin de t'épancher. Quelqu'un à qui tu puisses parler de tes cauchemars, quelqu'un avec qui tu puisses parler de la disparition de Diggory et de ton parrain, il te faudrait quelqu'un qui te comprenne, qui sache par quoi t'es passé. Moi, je suis une gamine pourrie gâtée par ses parents, ils m'ont jamais rien refusé. A la rigueur, je pourrais comprendre ton Duddley de cousin. Mais pour toi, je peux qu'imaginer. Et je suis bête, parce que personne ne peut savoir ce par quoi t'es passé, parce que personne n'a vécu toute sa vie loin de son monde, sans savoir qu'on était une véritable légende vivante. Quand je pense qu'il y en a qui auraient tué père et mère pour avoir ne serait-ce que le quart de la moitié de la notoriété que tu as, alors que toi, t'en veux pas. Cela dit, je te comprends sur ce point là. Moi aussi ça me fait chier qu'on me regarde de travers parce que je suis la fille d'un putain de mangemort reconnu et arrêté.

Alors tu me dirais que c'est pas le même genre de popularité, et ça c'est clair, mais les regards de travers et les chuchotements dans le dos, je connais aussi. Puis c'est pas marrant non plus de se faire pointer du doigt dès qu'il y a la moindre action des mangemorts. Genre c'est moi qui l'ai fait, parce que vu que mon père l'était, je dois l'être aussi. On appelle ça le complexe du Malfoy, et Malfoy, franchement, très peu pour moi. J'ai horreur des types qui pètent plus haut que leur cul, et lui, il est champion du monde toutes catégories dans cette discipline ! Bon, après, j'ai des circonstances atténuantes, je suis à Serpentard. Mais ça fait pas de moi une mangemorte, et Merlin merci.

D'ailleurs, quand j'y pense, je me demande comment on en est arrivés à sortir ensemble, toi et moi. C'est vrai, c'était pas évident. T'es le prince des Gryffys, et moi, je suis à Serpentard, et depuis que je suis dans cette école, j'entends que des saloperies sur votre dos. Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, c'est une bonne chose que je ne sois pas influençable. Enfin, si je l'avais été, t'aurais peut-être trouvé la fille qu'il te faut.

Je me demande d'ailleurs si je ferais pas mieux de te laisser tomber, ou plutôt, de te rendre ta liberté, histoire que tu trouves celle qui te fera rire, celle avec qui tu pourras tout partager, et celle avec qui tu pourras construire un avenir. Parce que de l'avenir, tu en as, Harry Potter. Parce que tu vas botter le cul à ce prétentieux de Voldemort, et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, s'il te plaît !

Mais je te vois déjà me regarder avec tes grands yeux verts pleins de questions et de doutes. Non, Harry, tu ne m'aimes pas. Mais si je te rendais ta liberté, tu comprendrais pas. Tu penserais que t'es pas assez bien pour moi, ou que t'as fait une connerie, ou je sais pas encore trop quoi d'autre. On parlait du complexe Malfoy, bah toi, t'es atteint du syndrome post-Chang. Suffit que je te regarde de travers pour que tu t'attendes à ce que je fonde en larmes. Comme si c'était mon genre ! Et tu le sais, en plus ! Tu le sais que je suis pas une pauvre chialeuse, ou une midinette, ou une de tes fans acharnées, une Potterette. Mais faut quand même que tu flippes. Mais t'es mignon quand tu psychoses, alors de temps en temps, j'aime bien te faire un peu peur.

Tu vois Harry, au bout de dix mois, tout ce qu'on a gagné, c'est quoi ? De la stabilité, ça c'est clair. Ensuite, de très agréables parties de corps à corps, on ne peut le nier. D'ailleurs, je devrais le crier haut et fort, histoire de rendre les gourdasses vertes de rage. Damoiselles, Damoiseaux, Harry Potter est un excellent coup, mais il est à moi ! Ca, tu vois, c'est plus mon genre. Mais je m'égare. Qu'a-t-on gagné d'autre de cette relation ? Si je te posais la question, je suis sûre que tu saurais pas y répondre. Ben voilà ta réponse. En dix mois, je me suis attachée à toi. Mais va pas croire que je suis amoureuse, non plus.

Des fois, je me demande ce que toi tu ressens pour moi. On eu beau définir ça comme de l'amitié-et-plus-si-affinités-et-affinités-il-y-a, je pense que dans ta petite tête de romantique, tu craques un peu pour moi. Pas beaucoup. Juste un peu. Comme moi, quoi. Mais j'aimerais bien savoir.

Quoi que non, finalement. Parce que sinon, j'aurais peur de la fin de notre relation. Je me mettrais à flipper à cause de ta confrontation avec Voldy, je deviendrais encore plus stressée, je déprimerais sec, et puis je deviendrais une chialeuse. Là, c'est bien, c'est juste bien. C'est ce qu'il nous faut. Enfin, presque, parce qu'à toi, il te faut quelqu'un de mieux que moi. Mais dis-moi, Harry… Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Juste un peu ?

Tu te retournes dans ton sommeil. J'espère que tu vas pas te réveiller, parce que tel que je te connais, tu voudrais remettre le couvert. Et moi, j'aime bien profiter des moments de calme après la tempête. J'aime bien ces moments, parce qu'ils sont plus intimes que l'acte sexuel en lui-même. Et puis j'aime t'observer quand tu dors, guetter tes cauchemars et t'en sauver du bout des lèvres. J'aime bien la sensation de ta tête qui repose sur ma poitrine, et j'aime écouter ton souffle apaisé.

Pfff… Tu vois que je m'attache à toi ? Lors de nos premières fois, on se rhabillait tout de suite après, ou on prenait une douche, ou on remettait ça. Mais là, on devient un vieux couple, et ça va pas, Harry. Ca va pas du tout. Ca va pas, parce que je ne veux pas avoir peur pour toi, et je veux pas tomber amoureuse. Traite-moi d'égoïste si tu veux, de toutes façons, t'aurais pas tort.

Pourquoi tu dors toujours, après ? Je te fatigue tellement que ça ?

Eh là ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire dans ton sommeil ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? Je veux savoir ! Si je t'aimais pas tant, je te réveillerai pour savoir. … Attends, là qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Enfin pensé mais c'est presque pareil ? Si je t'aimais pas tant… La vache, je suis plus atteinte que je ne le pensais. Va falloir qu'on ait une discussion, mon grand, mais je peux pas continuer à monologuer, ça m'avancera pas sur tes sentiments.

Alors je prends mon courage à deux mains et je te secoue doucement. Tu grognes. C'est marrant, je pensais pas que tu puisses faire ce genre de bruits. Je te secoue un peu plus fort. Tu re-grognes, fronces les sourcils, re-re-grognes (décidément !) et tu te réveilles finalement.

Qu'est-ce que je veux ? Qu'on discute. De quoi ? De nous. Oui, comme tu dis, aïe. Autant que tu saches, Potter, j'aime pas plus ça que toi, mais il se passe des choses. On se laisse aller, et de là apparaissent des complications.

Tu hausses les sourcils. Ca fait longtemps que je t'ai pas appelé Potter. En tous cas, tu vois pas de quoi je veux parler. Alors je t'explique, en te maudissant au passage. Parce que je suis sûre que tu le fais exprès, parce que t'as vu que ça me foutait mal à l'aise et que t'aimes bien me foutre mal à l'aise. Donc je t'explique qu'on se laisse aller, qu'on devient un vieux couple et que je me suis surprise à te fixer en train de roupiller.

Et je m'impressionne moi-même parce que j'ai dit tout ça sans rougir, alors que je suis morte de honte à l'idée d'avoir dévoilé une partie de moi. Autant tu peux me regarder à poil sous tous les angles, autant ça, les sentiments, c'est un truc trop intime, qui me fout mal à l'aise, donc que t'aimes, et qui donc me fout encore plus mal à l'aise. Je te maudirai jamais assez.

Ca te fait marrer tout ça. Je le vois bien, t'as le même petit sourire amusé que quand tu pionçais. Mais tu dis rien, tu me laisses m'enfoncer toute seule. Mais comme t'es trop gentil, tu finis par me serrer tout contre toi. Tu vois qu'on se laisse aller, que je te dis. Même dans l'intimité on a des gestes affectueux. Avant, y'avait pas d'affection entre nous. De l'urgence, du désir, et des relations amicales. Et c'était parfait. Pourquoi tu me serres dans tes bras là ? Pourquoi ça me coupe le souffle alors que tu ne me serres pas à ce point ? Et surtout pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tant que je serai là, dans tes bras, il pourra rien nous arriver ?

Tu approches ton visage du mien et tu m'embrasses. Là encore, plus de désir, plus de passion, plus d'urgence. Pourquoi t'es si tendre ? Rah, tu m'énerves. Mais je t'embrasse quand même, parce qu'un baiser tendre, ça fait du bien à l'âme et à l'esprit. Tu relâches un peu ton étreinte et d'une main, tu me caresses la joue. Parle, s'il te plait, ce silence-là, il m'agace.

Tu dois être télépathe, ou alors... Hey ! Salaud, tu m'as Legilimensée ! En tous cas, tu parles. Je comprends pas tout ce que tu me dis, tu parles trop bas, mais même sans les comprendre, tes mots me font du bien. Si j'étais un chat, je me mettrais à ronronner de plaisir. Et puis tu approches ta bouche de mon oreille, et sans hausser la voix, tu me dis que tu m'aimes.

J'arrive plus à respirer, d'un coup. Et mon cœur oublie de battre. Et mon corps ne répond plus. Je me sens toute molle, et surtout très conne. Tu n'attends pas de réponse, tu me connais trop. Tu sais que mes silences en disent souvent plus que mes mots. Ton visage s'écarte du mien, et j'ai encore plus de mal à respirer. Reviens, s'il te plait. Et c'est ce que tu fais, et encore une fois, tu m'embrasses, doucement, tendrement. Et encore une fois, je te réponds. Je me sens bien, là. Même si mon cœur rate un battement une fois sur deux, que tu tires un peu mes cheveux et que ton bras passé sous le mien me fait mal.

Et pour la première fois, Harry, on fait l'amour. Avant, c'était rien, je m'en rends compte maintenant. Aussi bien que ça ait pu être, c'est rien comparé à ça. Là, je peux presque mettre un mot derrière chacun de tes gestes. Quand tu caresses ma poitrine, tu me dis Amour. Quand tu effleures mon visage de tes lèvres, tu me dis combien tu tiens à moi. Quand ta bouche trace une ligne de baisers sur mon dos, tu me dis que je n'ai pas besoin de te répondre. Quand tes mains passent sur mes hanches, sur mes cuisses et remontent sur mon visage, tu me dis que tu vivras pour moi.

Mais j'ai aussi envie de te dire des trucs sans parler, faut pas croire que tu aies le monopole de ces choses là ! Je te repasse dessus, et je caresse doucement ton visage. Tu as l'air amusé parce que tu comprends que je te dis que je sais pas mettre des mots sur ça. Je t'embrasse, en essayant d'y mettre la même tendresse que toi, et en t'embrassant ainsi, je te dis que j'ai peur pour toi. Et glissant ma langue dans ton nombril, je te dis que j'ai envie de t'enquiquiner encore longtemps. Et de vive voix, tu me réponds que tu y comptes bien. Et puis toutes les autres choses qu'on se dit en se faisant, ça n'appartient qu'à nous. Mais Harry, franchement, je regrette pas ces dix mois avec toi.

Ce coup-ci, on se réveille en même temps. Et ça nous fait marrer. C'est même pas drôle. L'amour ça rend con, je l'ai toujours dit. Voilà que tu m'as rendue conne. T'as intérêt à assumer. Je me colle contre toi, maintenant que tu m'as dévergondée à ça, je vais avoir tout le temps envie de câlins. Mais ça a pas l'air de te gêner, et c'est tant mieux, parce que dans les prochains temps, tu vas devoir m'en faire pas mal. Et puis comme ça, tu me redis que tu m'aimes, mais cette fois, tu me trouves un surnom à la con. Lizzie. Je t'en filerai, moi du Lizzie.

Bah non, j'aime pas, c'est ridicule, et ça fait jeune fille en fleurs, et bleues, les fleurs. Et si tu te mets à m'appeler comme ça, je ne t'appelle plus que le Survivant. Alors tu me proposes Lise, et j'accepte. T'as de la chance, t'es un privilégié. A part mes parents, personne ne m'a donné de petit surnom. Mais avec toi, je suis faible, et tu le sais, donc tu en profites.

Et pour te montrer que tu es un privilégié, je m'approche de toi, et je glisse des milliers de mots dans une seule phrase. Dans cette phrase, je te dis qu'on sera heureux ensemble, et qu'on aura un avenir, et que tu vivras, pas seulement pour toi, mais aussi pour moi, parce que sans toi, je sais que je serais plus rien. Mais pas seulement pour nous deux, aussi pour ce qui va vivre un jour en moi. Parce que pour toi, je veux bien de ça.

Au creux de ton oreille, je te dis tout simplement que je t'aime.


	2. Une poignée de fleurs

**Une poignée de fleurs.**

Ca fait un temps que je t'observe, et que je remarque que tu ne vas pas bien. Mais tu ne veux jamais m'en parler. Du plus profond de mon âme, j'aimerais te rendre le sourire. Oui mais voilà, tu es parti un jour au lever du soleil. Tu étais déterminé, et même les stupides larmes que j'ai pu verser ne t'ont pas fait te retourner. C'est malin, il a suffi que je mette mon cœur à nu pour que tu décides d'aller affronter Voldemort. Si j'avais su, j'aurais fermé ma gueule. Mais ce qui est dit est dit, et tu es quand même parti en me laissant morte de trouille, d'angoisse et de chagrin.

Et tu es revenu…

Comment ça s'est passé, j'en sais rien, et je pense qu'à part Dumbledore, qui a dû consigner soigneusement tes souvenirs dans sa pensine, personne ne sait. Pourtant, à moi tu eux me le dire, non ? On était pas censée se faire confiance ? Avant qu'on s'avoue nos sentiments, on se disait tout. Mais maintenant, tu me parles de moins en moins. Pourtant, ça te ferait du bien de te vider et de tout me raconter. Mais non, tu te mures dans ton silence et tu me laisses m'inquiéter. Et aussi égocentrique que je puisse être, ton silence me bouffe.

Harry, j'ai envie de te faire rire à nouveau. J'en ai marre de Harry-zombie, je veux retrouver celui qui m'a fait tomber amoureuse. Je lui ai toujours pas fait payer cet affront, et franchement, m'en prendre à Harry-amorphe, c'est au-dessus de mes forces. Alors reviens-moi, s'il te plaît. Parce que sinon je pense que moi aussi je vais perdre le rire.

Pour une fois, je suis seule dans ma grande chambre de préfète en chef. Et pour une fois, je me laisse aller à mon chagrin. Je me roule en boule sur le lit et à nouveau, mes stupides larmes se mettent à couler. Combien de temps je reste à chialer ? J'en sais rien. Mais suffisamment pour que ça me fatigue et que je m'endorme.

Je me réveille le lendemain avant le soleil. Finalement, la nuit porte conseil, et le fait que tu ne veuilles pas te confier à moi ne m'empêchera pas de te faire rire à nouveau ! C'est bientôt la saint Valentin, cette fête qui pue la guimauve. Mais cette fois, j'y participerai aussi, aussi vrai que je m'appelle Eliza. J'ai décidé que j'allais t'offrir des fleurs. C'est délicat, mais je sais que ça sera unique. Après tout, puisque tu es un homme, personne ne t'offre de fleurs. Sauf moi.

Le temps de mettre tes précieux amis dans ma poche, on sera bien le quatorze février. Après tout, mon plan machiavélique ne peut définitivement pas se réaliser si je reste toute la journée collée à tes basques (chose que j'ai l'intention de faire). Tes amis m'aideront donc à peaufiner deux-trois petites choses. Mais ça, je te laisse la surprise.

Un hibou envoyé à Pré-au-Lard plus tard, nous voici arrivés au jour fatidique. Tu as passé la nuit avec moi, et ça me facilite la tâche. Je me lève en m'assurant que tu roupilles toujours, et descends en cuisine. Je reviens avec un plateau de viennoiseries, du thé fumant et une cruche emplie de jus d'oranges. Et sur le plateau trône une rose rouge. Je me sens affreusement stupide, mais je vais aller jusqu'au bout.

Je m'assieds près de toi, et ton corps endormi roule et se cogne contre ma cuisse. C'est malin, j'ai failli tout renverser ! Je veux bien me décarcasser pour toi, mais si tu fous tout en l'air avant même que je ne commence, on va avoir du mal ! Bon, on respire profondément et on se calme. Je me scotche un sourire Barbie sur les lèvres, et pose mon plateau sur la table de chevet, afin d'éviter tout accident. Je passe une main fraîche sur ton visage chaud, et dépose plein de baisers sur toute la surface de peau que tu mets à ma disposition dans ton sommeil.

Forcément, tu grognes (je m'y suis habituée, maintenant) et tu fais la grimace (ça aussi j'en ai pris l'habitude). C'est que t'es pas tout à fait ce qu'il y a de plus charmant au réveil… Enfin. Tes yeux s'ouvrent et se referment aussitôt. Ouais, je sais, je suis d'une beauté éblouissante. C'est surtout le soleil. Je dégonfle mes chevilles, et tu te décides enfin à garder tes yeux ouverts. Tu poses ton regard de jade sur moi, et tu hausses un sourcil.

– Lise… ?

– Elle-même.

Tu te frottes les yeux, et tu me fixes. Oui, mes cheveux sont coiffés, oui, je porte une robe de chambre en satin, et non, je n'ai pas les marques du drap sur le visage.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

– Rien, j'ai juste envie de te faire plaisir. Joyeuse saint Valentin !

Les mots écorchent ma gorge, et histoire que tu ne te rendes pas compte que je suis capable de faire des grimaces pires que les tiennes au réveil, je colle mes lèvres contre les tiennes. Tu es surpris au début, mais tu reprends vite le dessus, et tes mains commencent à se faire un peu trop baladeuses. T'es infernal, vraiment. Je m'écarte de toi, et ce coup-ci tu comprends vraiment plus rien.

– Tiens, j'offre le petit déj'.

– Oooookay, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe exactement ?

Je re-scotche mon sourire Colgate, et dépose un baiser sur ta joue. Tu te redresses et tu te cales contre les oreillers. Je place le plateau sur tes genoux, et approche un petit pain de ta bouche. Tu interceptes mon mouvement, et attrape mon poignet avec ta main gauche.

– Lise, tu m'expliques ?

– Mais y'a rien à expliquer !

Et histoire de te clouer le bec, je te tends la rose. Et là, franchement, je me surprends à penser que je suis un véritable génie. Si j'avais su plus tôt quel genre de tronche tu tirerais en me voyant agir comme la parfaite midinette fleur bleue, j'aurais agi comme ça plus tôt. Franchement, ta gueule vaut le détour. Tes yeux sont ronds comme des soucoupes, ta bouche reste entrouverte, et à moins que je ne me sois trompée, tu as manqué d'en avaler ta langue. Je suis géniale. Et je n'ai qu'une seule envie, c'est éclater de rire. Mais je me retiens.

– Une… rose ?

Bravo Einstein ! Sans blagues, t'as trouvé ça tout seul ! Et en seulement quinze secondes !

– Oui, une rose.

Que je suis heureuse de n'être pas toujours comme ça. La mièvrerie et la pauvreté de nos dialogues aujourd'hui est vraiment inquiétante. Marre-toi un bon coup, histoire que je puisse arrêter de sourire comme ça. Je vais finir par avoir une crampe…

– Eh bien… merci…

– Mais de rien !

Grand sourire de cruchasse. Je te hais.

– Bon et si on attaquait ? Je crève la dalle !

Tu sembles rassuré d'entendre cette expression. En même temps, tu me voyais dire quoi ? Qu'il était temps pour moi de me sustenter car mon estomac crie famine ? Je veux bien être gourde pour aujourd'hui, mais si en plus faut que je sois snob, je pense qu'on va en rester là.

Je saisis mon verre de jus d'oranges et te tend le tien. Tu le saisis du bout des doigts, toujours méfiant.

– A cette merveilleuse journée !

Je pense que d'ici ce soir, je me serais auto-pendue mentalementau moins cent fois.

– A cette… euh… merveilleuse journée, oui…

T'es décidément pas convaincu.

– Lise ?

– Oui ?

– T'es sûre qu'il n'y a rien dans ce jus d'oranges ?

T'es trop meugnon. Mais tellement con que je préfère ne pas te répondre. Et j'adore décidément ton regard halluciné. Je suis sûre que tu aurais réagi exactement de la même façon si je t'avais annoncé que j'ai croisé le professeur Snape faisant des entrechats avec un tutu rose dans le couloir. Quoi que, tu l'aurais peut-être mieux pris.

Finalement, tu te décides à manger. Je vois dans ton regard que tu te dis qu'après tout ça, t'auras bien le droit de terminer ce que tu as à peine eu le temps de commencer il y a quelques minutes. Et tu te dis aussi qu'après ça, tout redeviendra normal. Mais mon petit, j'ai d'autres plans.

Une fois qu'on a terminé de boulotter, je range vaguement le plateau. Et toi, tu m'attrapes par le bras et tu me fais tomber sur le lit. Directement, tu roules par-dessus moi. Une seule de tes mains suffit à emprisonner mes deux poignets au-dessus de ma tête et ton corps recouvre entièrement le mien. Faut dire que tu fais un mètre soixante-quinze et que du haut de mon mètre soixante, j'ai du mal à suivre. Bref, tu m'as complètement imobilisée.

– A quoi tu joues ?

Bon ras le bol des conneries, tant pis pour Ron et Hermione.

– Je joue à rien, j'essaye de te rendre un peu plus gai. Marre de voir ta gueule d'enterrement. Marre de te voir porter tous les malheurs du monde sur tes épaules. Marre que tu me parles à peine, que tu te confies plus, et marre, marre, marre de ton regard vide.

Je crois que j'ai bien fait de tout te déballer. Ton regard regagne un peu de son éclat, et un fin sourire se dessine sur tes lèvres.

– Et pourquoi tu m'en as pas parlé ?

– Je t'en ai parlé, mais en bon Monsieur Regardez-comme-je-souffre, t'as rien voulu entendre. Tu sais quoi ? Ca fait deux mois que t'as pas autant parlé.

Tu te tais. Tu sais que j'ai raison. Tu devrais savoir que j'ai toujours raison. J'espère que tu te le tiendras pour dit à partir de dorénavant.

Tu me relâches et te dégages. T'as l'air sonné, d'un coup. Je m'approche de toi et te serre contre moi. Tu te laisses aller, et je commence à te bercer sans savoir pourquoi. Un de tes bras enserre ma taille, et l'autre est contre mon dos, puisque la main de ce bras est accrochée à une mèche de mes cheveux.

Au départ, je te sens triste. Tu t'en veux. Et puis je commence à te murmurer des tas de choses, certainement sans queue ni tête. Ce tableau me rappelle un certain jour, il y a de ça six mois. Un certain jour où la gamine que je suis a réalisé qu'elle pouvait aimé une autre personne qu'elle-même. Sauf que là, c'est moi qui te rassure. Et mes mots semblent te toucher, même si tu ne les comprends pas tous. Tu te détends, et je te sens apaisé.

Je me tais. Tu lèves ton regard vers moi et tu te rends compte que je suis en train de me mordiller la lèvre. Tu me fais arrêter d'un geste de la main. Tes doigts viennent de se poser sur ma bouche.

– Quelque chose te tracasse ? que tu me demandes.

Je te souris et embrasse la pièce du regard tout en te répondant :

– Je me demande juste ce que je vais faire de tout ça.

Tu te redresses brusquement, et pour la première fois, tu te rends compte que ma chambre est envahie de fleurs.

– Tu es complètement folle, Lizzie.

– COMMENT TU M'AS APPELEE ?

C'est ton rire qui me répond, qui résonne dans mon cœur bien plus longtemps que dans la pièce. J'avais oublié à quel point c'était bon, de t'entendre rire. Ca dure un moment, et puis je me mets à rire aussi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, certainement parce que comme on le sait très bien toi et moi, l'amour ça rend con.

– On va les garder.

C'est ce que tu me dis finalement. Ta tête est posée sur mes genoux, et ton regard est fixé au mien. Tes yeux brillent à nouveau, ton visage a retrouvé les couleurs de la joie, et surtout, un sourire est dessiné sur ton visage.

– Ca fait du bien.

C'est tout ce que je trouve à dire pour couper ce silence que je commence à trouver embarrassant.

– De quoi ?

– De t'entendre rire.

Tu me souris à nouveau. Si j'avais su qu'il suffisait de si peu…

Tu te redresses, et tu m'embrasses. Et dans cette étreinte là, je ressens tout ce qui avait disparu depuis que tu as affronté Voldemort. Je ressens tout ton amour pour moi, et, plus fort que tout, je ressens la vie qui pétille à nouveau tout au fond de toi.

C'est dingue ce que tu as pu me manquer…

* * *

¤ marion-moune : Merci pour ta gentille review. J'espère que tu aimeras autant ce chapitre-ci que le précédent...

¤ Prudence-moony : Encore une petite surprise! J'espère que ce chapitre pas découvert via msn, et dont tu n'avais même pas vent de l'existence te plaira !

¤ Florineige : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. J'ai pris en compte ta remarque, et voilà un second chapitre avec des dialogues !

¤ Nienna-lo : Je suis contente que mes fics vous plaisent. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec ce chapitre-ci, dont je suis moins fière que le précédent. Je trouve que les dialogues font perdre de l'intensité au ressenti de Lise, mais il faut trouver un moyen de satisfaire tout le monde. Enfin, je pense m'en être pas trop mal sortie quand même. J'ai pris en compte votre petit conseil concernant les reviews anonymes et les ai autorisées. Merci en tous cas pour votre gentille review !

¤ mot de passe : Merci beaucoup !

¤ Arch-nemesis's : Contente que mon style te plaise et ce malgré l'absence de dialogues ! Merci beaucoup beaucoup en tous cas pour ta très gentille review.

¤ Gaby B : Merci ! Je ne te promets pas une suite bientôt, mais je pense que suite il y aura..!

* * *

Note : Hum... J'ai un problème qui s'appelle je-ne-sais-pas-comment-qualifier-cette-fic. Ca n'est plus un one-shot, mais ça n'est pas non plus une histoire suivie. J'ai l'intention de garder les personnages de Harry et Lise et de les mettre dans différentes sitations, une par chapitre. Et à part quelques évocations de faits précédents, je ne pense pas que les chapitres auront des liens les uns envers les autres.


End file.
